


Mitzu one shots

by Crimsone



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Mitzu, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsone/pseuds/Crimsone
Summary: Mitzu one shots
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tzuyu is jealous

Tzuyu's POV

We're here at the fan meeting I'm sitting at the far end of the table. We already finished and they are already interacting with the fans. I'm only looking at my unnies interacting. More specifically Mina unnie. She's being clingy to the cub again. 

I know I shouldn't feel jealous but hey she's my girlfriend so I still have the rights, right?

I know that we still couldn't be clingy in public because people will suspect but it hurts seeing michaeng shippers going wild. 

I decided to go at the back of unnie she's back hugging the cub 

"I will punish you later" I whispered near her ear.

I felt her stiffened Hahaha cute penguin. She slowly detached her self to the cub while I walk away from her

I decided to go back to my chair. Mina unnie walked to my sit and sat down with me.

"What did I do to get punished?"

"Your too clingy to the cub"

"Are you ... Jealous?"

"Isn't obvious"

After I told her that I walk to the group and started interacting with the fans. Then someone back hugged me. I look who is was and I saw that it's my girlfriend

The fans started chanting mitzu like it's a mantra.

She whispered in my ear

"I'm sorry"

I turned around to face her. She's still hugging me. 

"Sorry won't cut it this time honey"

I said near her ear and bit it she realised a small whimper only for me to hear. 

I pulled back at the hug end let her hanging there. Wait until we finish this evant I thought while smirking internally.


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Mina decided to tease Tzuyu. Mina got a final warning

Tzuyu's POV

"Babe" someone called me. I turned around and found my friends walking towards me 

"How many times did I tell you to not call me that?!" I said slightly pissed

"Hehehe sorry babe" Sana unnie said and walked away

"Babe!" Mina unnie said

"Unnie I told you don't call me that it makes my skin crawl" I said 

"Then make me" she said challenging me

"You won't like what will happen to you if you call me that again I will surely punish you" I treatingly said

She just laughed at me, so she thinks I'm not serious huh

"Tss" I just walked ahead of her. I got to my locker ang grab my things as I'm about to close my locker when suddenly someone called me again. Good thing that It's still early.

"Babe!" Mina unnie called me. She walked near me. I turned around to meet her as I grabbed her wrist and pin her at my locker door.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!" I asked obviously pissed 

"D-don't c-call you t-that b-because you w-will p-punish me" she said obviously scared and she's stuttering, how cute

I leaned my face closer to her. I saw how her face reddened. It makes me smirk. I look at her in the eyes

"Now as your punishment you will become my girlfriend, since you like calling me that and only my girlfriend is allowed to do that" I said while smirking

I saw her gulped. 

"W-what?"

"You heard me, and to confirm that.." I kissed her. At first I just let our lips meet. I felt that she froze but she composed her self. She closed her eyes and I did the same. I started moving my lips slowly. And she responded. It made me smile.

I like Mina unnie, wait no I love her already so when they started teasing me I hated it, then she joined them. Everytime she calls me babe it makes my heart beat madly. And I hated it. So that's why I came up with a punishment for her. 

I slowly move my kisses down to her neck. I heard her moan. I sucked her neck until there's a purplish bruise their then I slowly pull away from her. I looked at the bruise I made.

"Perfect" I mumbled.

I saw her cheeks became more red if that's possible.

"I love you unnie" I said full of sincerity

"I love you too babe" she said and it made me smile

I grabbed her hand and pull her towards me. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. I let go of the hug and intertwined our fingers. I grabbed my bag and started walking towards our classroom looks like I have a good news for my unnies


	3. Too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After self exploring for some time Tzuyu comeback to her love, it looks like she’s too late

Tzuyu's Pov

I was about to approach you. Tell you that I love you so much I could die for you.

You were sitting at the bench alone looking beautifully elegant. You didn't saw me. So I decided to hide my gifts for you and slowly approach you but then...

Someone came to you. She hugged you she even kissed your cheeks and I saw you became all flustered. I still have hopes that you're just friends but when you intertwined your fingers and She kissed your lips. 

It crushed my whole world. Looks like I'm too late. I just came back from my   
Self exploration but now your gone.

Looks like I'll just tell everything to the wind. 

I'm too late now your happy with her. I should have told you that I love you but I don't have the courage and now that I have it I'm too late. Let me say it one last time before I forget about you. I love you mina, my penguin, my ballerina, my ketchup maniac, I love you. I hope your happy with her

I said while tears are falling down my eyes. I walked to the nearest trash can I found and dump all the flowers and chocolates I had brought for her. I wiped my tears as I walk to my home. I have my wore my expressionless face. From now on I will distance myself from everyone to avoid myself to be hurt.


	4. Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prank gone wrong

Tzuyu's Pov

Let's break up I know you've been cheating on me  
Sent✓

How did you know? I'm sorry I just don't feel anything towards you anymore  
Read✓ 

It's a prank!! I know you won't cheat on me my penguin I love you   
Not sent!

  
I'm reading our last conversation again. I shouldn't have said that. 

I shouldn't have send that. I shouldn't have tried that, now she's gone. At least she's happy right? Even though it's not with me at least she's happy that's what's important, right? 

After all this time I still love her. I still go back to our conversations,our pictures still looking where I lacked but it looks like I didn't. She just don't feel anything anymore.

Until the end of my life I still love you no matter what my penguin, my black swan, my elegant princess, my minari, my love and especially my life


	5. Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mina still has feelings for Tzuyu even though she’s in a relationship

Mina's POV

she's my ex but why? Why do I get hurt everytime I see her with someone else?

I'm already in a relationship with someone but why? My heart still beats for her,only her.

I'm looking at her right now. She's having fun with someone and I'm right here sitting with my girlfriend but my mind is on her. She's the one in my mind and also with my heart.  
I should feel this maybe I should break up with my girlfriend cause she's still in my heart.

I looked at my girlfriend and said  
"I love you" and smiled at her 

She answered me with an "I love you too" and a peck in the lips.

I can't hurt her not yet.

I then looked at my ex Chou Tzuyu happily taken by Minatozaki Sana

And I'm here in a relationship with Son Chaeyoung


	6. Possessive Mina 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu received a kiss from Sana. Mina thinks she deserves a punishment

Tzuyu's Pov

Today we have a fan meeting. I'm beside Sana unnie. I'm the first one in the line so I'm the first one to get busy. 

I sometimes take glances at my girlfriend who is at the end looking elegant as ever. 

While I was low-key admiring Mina unnie my girlfriend. A fan suddenly ask if Sana unnie could kiss my cheeks.

I was about to look at her and ask her if it's fine when she suddenly kissed my cheeks, turns out she heard it. 

I've suddenly felt embarrassed with the sudden skin ship so I've become red. When I took a glance at Mina unnie I've caught her staring at me. And that's how I know that she's angry already. 

//Fast forward//

While I was busy judging the weirdness of my unnies suddenly someone back hugged me. 

I looked back and suddenly saw a penguin hugging me. I faced her and hugged her waist. She looked back at me and smirked.

"You'll gonna get some punishment tonight" 

"Why? What did I do?"

"You let that snake kiss your cheeks" she told me while poking the cheeks that Sana unnie kissed

"But it's a request from a fan"

"I don't care, I don't like anyone touching what's mine and you know that" she said with a slightly angry tone. So I just nodded. 

She suddenly kissed me in the cheeks that cause me embarrassment again. I've become a blushing yoda. 

I've tried to hide at the crook of her neck that cause the fans to shout our ship name louder. Apparently they've been shouting Mitzu quite a while ago. I just didn't noticed since I'm too occupied by my girlfriend penguin. 

I looked at her eyes and suddenly I'm inside a new world again. I smiled widely and kissed her cheeks. That caused her to smile widely. 

At the rest of the fan meeting we just hold hands while playing around with my unnies that's mostly me getting teased by me blushing because of a kiss in the cheeks.

At the end of the fan meeting Mina unnie suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the cr. And at this moment I knew that I'm in trouble. 

Mina's POV

As I pulled Tzuyu inside the bathroom I pinned her at the door and locked it. I started kissing her neck and slowly removed her clothes. 

She didn’t try to fight me because she knows that she'll just get more punishment.

As I removed all her clothes I started kissing her roughly. As I move my lips I felt her respond that made me smirk.

I held her waist and put her on the sink. I removed my pants and boxers. I saw her looking at my dick.

Tzuyu's Pov 

As I was looking at her dick I felt my throat get dry so I swallowed my saliva. I've seen her dick and it always surprise me every single time. As I looked up at her a smirk is plastered on her face that made me gulp. 

"Do you like this to be inside you chewy-ah?" She said with a very seductive tone

I nodded shyly at her. I felt a blush crept to my face. Her smirk grew wider. She started rubbing the tip of her dick at my wet pussy lubing it before entering me.

Mina's POV 

As I felt that my dick is wet enough I thrust it deep inside her wet pussy. I started thrusting fast not letting her adjust to my size. As I was pounding her pussy she dived her head at my neck and started biting it trying to hold her moans. I hissed in both pain and pleasure.

I looked at her as I pounded faster and harder making her moan louder.

"Ahhh more fuck me more"

"Being a slut for me huh"

"Only for you unnie ahhh"

My smirk grew wider as I destroy her pussy. A few more thrust and I felt her getting tighter.

"Are you cumming chewy-ah?" 

"Y-yes unnie please let me cum" she said in a begging tone

I pounded faster and deeper making me hit her g spot. I hited it continuesly that made her moan louder 

"Fuck ahhh I'm Cumming unnie" 

As I heard her said that I stopped thrusting and pulled out of her. She looked at me with disbelief. I smirked

"That's your punishment baby"  
I winked at her and started fixing myself. I throw a side glance at her and I also saw her fixing herself.

I walked toward her and held her waist 

"We'll continue at the dorm babe" I said in a seductive tone as I licked her ear. 

I got out first with a smirk on my face.  
That's your punishment for making me jealous


End file.
